A fixture for a vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 101 05 282 A1, comprising a first fixture part, comprising a second fixture part which may be rotated and locked relative to the first fixture part and comprising a ring which holds both fixture parts together in the axial direction. The first fixture part is pressed into the ring.
DE 44 36 101 A1 discloses a geared fixture comprising a fixture part fixed to the seat part and a pivotable fixture part associated with the backrest, which are connected to one another via a pivot axis. The pivot axis has an eccentric portion which is formed by two wedge segments comprising a driver of the pivot axis, a driver arm engaging between the narrow sides thereof, an energy accumulator forcing apart the wide sides thereof, and if required an adjacent centering segment.
WO 00/44582 A1 discloses a latching fixture comprising a first fixture part, a second fixture part mounted by means of the first fixture part and at least one bolt guided between the first and second fixture part in a guide. The guide forms at the same time a bearing for mounting the first fixture part and the second fixture part.